Aivenna
Character Origins Aivenna was one of two twins who were somehow separated at birth. Aivenna was discovered by Intress in The Forest of Life and Takinom discovered Nivenna in an unknown location. Aivenna was trained in combat by Drabe and Intress at the OverWorld Barracks for most of her life until she graduated into being an OverWorld Warrior. Later Aivenna overheard Intress telling Drabe about news that Takinom had been fighting a girl who resembled Aivenna in Fear Valley. Believing that the girl was her sister and curious Aivenna traveled to the UnderWorld to find her. Once there she came upon Nivenna apparently being attacked by Takinom, not knowing that they were simply sparring (or realizing that Nivenna was an UnderWorlder) she rushed in to help by attacking Takinom. Introducing herself to her sister Aivenna was about to explain that Takinom wasn't attacking her, but before she could finish Takinom recovered and spotting Drabe -who had followed Aivenna- attacked him. Aivennas reaction to Drabe's injury caused Nivenna to realize that Aivenna was an OverWorlder causing a fight to break out between them. They were mortal enemies with each other, until the opening of the Doors of The Deepmines after which they apparently put aside their differences in order to fight the M'arrillians. Appearance Aivenna is a pink skinned humanoid creature and wears white-gold battle armor. Aivenna Overworld Lieutenant is red in silver armor. Background Information Her sister to Nivenna (who is ironically a UnderWorlder). Personality and Behavior She is very curious and quick to jump into situations that she may not be ready to handle on her own. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies She is very loyal to both Intress for raising her, and Drabe for being her teacher and friend. #Overworld #Drabe #Intress #Takinom #Dryland #Nivenna Enemies #M'arrillians #Underworlders #Nivenna Strategies The original Aivenna is one of the best creatures for an Overworld Courage or Wisdom deck. Her high energy, courage, and wisdom make her perfect for the front line. Give her Destructozooka so she can have either water or earth, along with element 5 of that element, so Aivenna can take advantage of attacks like Rainspears or Tectostrike, which would deal 40 damage each with Aivenna. Aivenna, Overworld Lieutenant, is useful with her twin sister Nivenna, though to make the most out of each creature you will have to have only the two twins. Card Details Aivenna Basic Stats Textbox Aivenna ,OverWorld Lieutenant Basic Stats Textbox TV Show Appearances #World's Apart #Legions Of Aa'une (Background) #Chaotic Movie: Divide & Conquer Cards and Scans #Klayotic (used by Jycella) Gallery Aivenna Running.gif|Aivenna Attacking takinom (Click to see) Aivenna And Nivenna.jpg Nivenna Aivenna2.JPG Aivenna And Nivenna Card Art.jpg Related Articles Nivenna Drabe Intress Trivia *She and her, sister Nivenna are the first creatures of opposites from the OverWorld and UnderWorld. *Unlike her sister, she is more selfless and understanding than her twin. Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:OverWorld Warriors Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Rise of the Oligarch Category:Forged Unity Set Category:Featured Article Category:Unique Cards Category:Females Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Lieutenant Notes and References